No More Drama
by WarGoddesses
Summary: Happiness, joy, hope, friendship, love. She experienced everything that life had to offer, both the ups and the downs, the joys and the sorrows, her life was an endless dream. But, now the dream is over, and the unthinkable happens


OKIES! My story is done! LOL! Okies, it's called No  
  
More Drama and it's a sequal (one shot song fic) to  
  
Endless Dream! Spoilers for the series! *Grins and  
  
laughs*  
  
I don't own the song or Quartre and Wufei, or Tensei  
  
for that matter! The only character that I own is  
  
Musha! *Grins*  
  
Enjoy!  
  
No More Drama  
  
Snowflakes fell softly outside, spinning and twirling  
  
in an eternal dance. They almost seemed to taunt the  
  
young woman inside an apartment.  
  
'Everything is so different now.' She thought numbly.  
  
'Is it really Christmas already? Time just seems to  
  
bled together now…'  
  
A harsh wind crashed up against the apartment and the  
  
girl shivered faintly pulling the blanket tighter  
  
around her body. Slowly, her eyes wandered to a  
  
mirror. An unfamiliar reflection stared back at her.  
  
Brown eyes that had once shimmered with hidden  
  
laughter stared back at her, seemingly dead and blonde  
  
hair that had floated around her body like pale wings,  
  
now fell onto honey coloured skin in a mass of  
  
tangles.  
  
She'd always hated winter, but for some reason…some  
  
reason, this one was much worse.  
  
'The coldness outside almost can match the numbness in  
  
my heart.' A faint smile, filled with sorrow covered  
  
her face for a brief moment, but it seemed unfamiliar,  
  
and unwelcome on her features.  
  
Blonde hair that had once glowed and shined  
  
beautifully, now spilled down onto creamy honey  
  
coloured skin in messy tangles. Brown eyes that had  
  
once shimmered with hope and joy had lost their inner  
  
fire.  
  
A hand reached out to gently touch the cool surface of  
  
the mirror.  
  
'Is that really me? Have I really changed that much?  
  
Was he really that much a part of me….'  
  
The soft sound of footsteps reached the woman's ears  
  
and they snapped her out of her inner thoughts.  
  
"Tensei? The door was open, so I let myself in  
  
and….kami….."  
  
'Oh no…onegai, don't let her see me like  
  
this….please….' Hastily, the woman named Tensei  
  
struggled to wipe away her tears but a gentle hand on  
  
her wrist stopped her.  
  
Tensei looked up slowly. Her vision resting on the  
  
bare hand that held fast onto her wrist. Tensei forced  
  
a smile upon her face as she raised her face and came  
  
eye to eye with her best friend, Musha.  
  
"Tensei-chan? What….are you-"  
  
"You're not wearing your ring." Tensei stated bluntly,  
  
her voice as dead as her eyes.  
  
The hand holding her wrist in that firm grip slowly  
  
let go as the woman named Musha sat back on her heels.  
  
"I just thought…" Musha shook her head, sending golden  
  
curls flying out around her head. "Tensei, you have to  
  
stop acting like this. He..he wouldn't want you to be  
  
like this."  
  
Silence spread between the two friends as brown eyes  
  
slowly rose and studied the girl before her. Long  
  
curly golden hair held in a loose ponytail fell into  
  
eyes that still burned with an inner fire. Skin that  
  
was slightly tanned was still covered with faint  
  
scars, but not nearly as much as there had once been.  
  
'She looks the same.' She thought quietly. 'Except for  
  
her ponytail…it use to be a lot..  
  
Tighter than that.' Tensei's snorted softly. 'Of  
  
course it's looser. The wars over, she has no reason  
  
to mourn, no reason to be sad, why should she keep her  
  
hair like it was during the war.'  
  
Violet eyes filled with concern. "Tensei, Onegai speak  
  
with me. Quartre wouldn't want to see you-"  
  
Tensei's head snapped up, her eyes no longer dead but  
  
filled the fires of rage. "And how would you know what  
  
he wanted Musha!? Tell me that!" Her voice trembled  
  
with barely contained fury." How would you know?! They  
  
didn't even find a damn body!"  
  
"I was just trying to help!"  
  
"Well don't!" Brown eyes narrowed in anger. "You have  
  
everything Musha, you have no idea what the hell I'm  
  
going through! So just stop trying to help!"  
  
Silence once again spread as Musha wordlessly stood up  
  
and headed for the door. Her golden sweater swaying  
  
with her movements. "You know Tensei." Her voice came  
  
out silvery soft from the door. "You two share a bond  
  
that's so strong it can never be broken. Nothing can  
  
shatter it. Not life, not death, nothing. You two will  
  
find each other again."  
  
The soft shutting of a door reached Tensei's ears as  
  
Musha's words rang throughout her mind, never getting  
  
louder or softer but, always there.  
  
"Find each other again. Yeah right."  
  
***  
  
So tired, tired of these drama  
  
No more, no more  
  
I wanna be free  
  
I'm so tired, so tired  
  
***  
  
The biting cold wind pierced Tensei's coat but she  
  
ignored it. She just didn't, care anymore. Her eyes  
  
stared unseeing down to the earth below. She could do  
  
it, it would be so easy…just take a little step and,  
  
that would be it. The constant pain in her heart would  
  
vanish forever more, never to return…never to come  
  
back.  
  
'It was here, that we first met.' Brown eyes opened  
  
wide with surprise, where had that thought come from?  
  
'But it's true isn't it?' She thought softly, casting  
  
a glance behind her. Dust and cobwebs fell over the  
  
half destroyed building, but it had been magnificent  
  
in its day. The walls had seemingly gleamed with pride  
  
and the floor had appeared to have a story to tell, a  
  
story of two girls, who had met their soul mates in  
  
this very building.  
  
For this was an old military base, a place where five  
  
years ago, a peace treaty signing had attempted to  
  
take place.  
  
But now, the once proud building was little more than  
  
rubble, pieces of the grand walls falling down and the  
  
floor caving in.  
  
'This place was once so beautiful, but now it's lost  
  
its purpose, like me.' She smiled darkly, and sat  
  
down, allowing her feet to dangle off of one of the  
  
few remaining beams that had once supported the  
  
building. From where she sat, she had a bird's eye  
  
view of the decaying building.  
  
Her eyes flickered over to a hole in the ceiling and a  
  
ghost of a smile graced her lips. 'It was there, right  
  
there, that me and Musha had hidden until the enemy  
  
had appeared, and it was there…' Her eyes skimmed over  
  
to the ground directly below the hole. 'It was there  
  
that I 'crashed' into Quartre.'  
  
Her eyes darkened and her vision became slightly  
  
blurry. Ironic, she'd thought that she'd had no more  
  
tears left to shed. Why had she come here? She should  
  
have known that it would have only brought her more  
  
pain, reopen old wounds that would…iie, could never  
  
heal.  
  
'Gods, Quartre. Why? Why did you have to leave me? You  
  
said that you'd come back, you promised! I hate you  
  
Quartre, I hate you because you made me love you so  
  
much, you became my hope, and now you're gone.'  
  
A cool wind blew up over the edge of the roof and  
  
struck Tensei, howling in the darkening sky. Taunting  
  
her. Wordlessly, she stood up and all but ran from  
  
the building, from the edge of the roof. Because she  
  
couldn't be sure of what she would do if she remained  
  
there alone, without hope.  
  
***  
  
Broken heart again  
  
Another lesson learn  
  
Better know your friends  
  
Or else you will get burn  
  
Gotta count on me  
  
Cause I can guarantee  
  
That I'll be fine  
  
***  
  
Dreams seemed like the only escape now, the only place  
  
where she could escape that hell that was her reality,  
  
and go to blissful paradise.  
  
Tensei stared at herself in the mirror, at the dark  
  
bags under her eyes. An empty bottle of sleeping pills  
  
lay discarded on the messy counter top.  
  
"Quartre….why did you leave me….why…." Tears once  
  
again began to fill her eyes but she didn't even  
  
attempt to brush them away as she walked over to her  
  
bed. She just didn't care anymore; she was too tired  
  
both mentally and physically. Dead in life.  
  
Lying bright against the blue sheets of her bed was a  
  
torn and crinkled paper. It wasn't important, she'd  
  
read it over so many times…she knew it by heart. Each  
  
word would forever be burned into her memory.  
  
'Maybe it's not true.' She reasoned quietly with  
  
herself, trying to convince her spirit of something  
  
that could never be. 'Maybe I miss read it, and if I  
  
read it again….'  
  
Delusions were beginning to set in, and as if guided  
  
by some unseen force, her hand shot out and picked up  
  
the paper, and began to read.  
  
********  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
Noone's gonna make me hurt again  
  
********  
  
Quartre R Winner, former Gundam Pilot 04, has been  
  
presumed dead. Quartre R Winner, heir to the Winner  
  
Cooperation on  
  
colony L4, former Gundam Pilot 04 of Gundam Sandrock,  
  
and active member of the Preventers, is presumed dead  
  
as of  
  
November 31, AC 199. He, as well as several other  
  
colony representatives were traveling back to the  
  
earth aboard shuttle X32, when communications were  
  
suddenly and swiftly  
  
cut. The shuttle however, did land at L1 several hours  
  
later. A civilian aboard the shuttle, when interviewed  
  
said that several unknown Mobile suits had fired at  
  
the shuttle. The pilot of the shuttle had lost  
  
conscious after his head had connected with the  
  
control panel after a particularly harsh explosion.  
  
Quartre. R. Winner managed to pilot the shuttle to  
  
safety aboard an abandoned resource satellite after  
  
the pilot had passed out. Once aboard the satellite,  
  
he apparently found an old out of date M.S. He boarded  
  
it and went out into space to engage with the enemies,  
  
and serve as a  
  
distraction to the M.S. In the chaos of the  
  
distraction, the terrorist M.S group failed to notice  
  
just where the shuttle had landed. Confirmation  
  
of an explosion where the M.S battle was taking place  
  
was confirmed shortly afterwards. Quartre Winner never  
  
returned to the shuttle aboard the satellite. The  
  
pilot eventually regained conscious and took the  
  
shuttle to the closet colony, L1. Quartre. R. Winner  
  
is presumed dead and the entire human race mourns his  
  
death. He died a hero in the heat of battle and will  
  
be missed  
  
by-  
  
*******  
  
What a player fool  
  
Go through ups and downs  
  
Nowhere and all the time  
  
You wouldn't be around  
  
Or maybe I like the stress  
  
Cause I was young and restless  
  
But there was long ago  
  
I don't wanna cry no more  
  
*******  
  
"NO!" Rage burned throughout her and she threw the  
  
paper, tears filled her eyes and sparkled to the  
  
ground.  
  
"It's true then." Her voice came out hoarse, and  
  
barely above a whisper. "He's gone…he left me…he's  
  
never coming back…and nothing, no one can change  
  
that." With a sudden spark of fury, she threw back her  
  
head and shouted her grief to the sky. "QUARTRE!  
  
DAMNIT! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME! I HATE YOU FOR  
  
IT! I HATE YOU!" The screams of rage were suddenly  
  
rendered to nothing more than pitiful sobs.  
  
She barely made it over to the bed before she  
  
collapsed. She really shouldn't be taking so many  
  
sleeping pills, the box said one per night….she was  
  
taking five, but she was just too tired to care  
  
anymore.  
  
"I hate you Quartre, because you made me love you, and  
  
then you left me. And now, I have nothing left…I'm  
  
dead in life without you." Then, she surrendered to  
  
the blissful darkness of sleep, where memories of her  
  
past, and her soul mate, haunted her dreams.  
  
*******  
  
Tensei laughed softly, before throwing her arms out to  
  
her sides and spinning around in pure joy. Everything  
  
was perfect, everything.  
  
"Hey, you know you're going to get dizzy if you keep  
  
doing that Tensei-chan."  
  
"Does it look like I care about that!" She laughed  
  
softly, but stopped spinning never the less, her eyes  
  
sparkling with joy. "It's over Musha-chan, it's really  
  
over. All the fighting, all the bloodshed. We're free,  
  
free to live our lives, free to find happiness,  
  
free…free…"  
  
"To find love ne?"  
  
Tensei looked at her friend in near astonishment.  
  
Musha never said things like that, she was to…well,  
  
and it just wasn't her personality.  
  
"Musha…nani! Why did you say something so…so…un-  
  
Musha-like?"  
  
Her friend just shut her eyes and shook her head, a  
  
faint smirk upon her lips. "It's Christmas  
  
Tensei-chan, I can be a little out of character ne?  
  
After all." She looked up, her own violet eyes  
  
twinkling with delight. "The wars over. And who knows  
  
what the New Year will bring."  
  
Tensei raised an eyebrow at Musha's tone. "And what,  
  
pray tell, do you mean by that Musha?" Realization  
  
dawned in Tensei's deep brown eyes. "What are you  
  
hiding?!"  
  
She smiled mysteriously, before turning and waving  
  
over her shoulder as she walked away. Her golden hair  
  
swaying behind her " What would ever make you think  
  
I'm hiding something Tensei? Ja!"  
  
"Hey! Come back here!" She took off in the direction  
  
that Musha had gone in, dodging swaying bodies and  
  
struggling not to give into the temptation of the  
  
music. "Geez…when Hilde throws a Christmas party…she  
  
doesn't kid around! Itai!"  
  
The boy who had bumped into Tensei turned around  
  
quickly, hitting several people in the process with  
  
his incredibly long braid. "Tensei! I didn't see you  
  
there!"  
  
"No, obviously not." She muttered, rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey! Come on! You're not mad at me are ya?" Laughing  
  
indigo eyes met with Tensei's. "I mean, I'm Duo  
  
Maxwell, I run I hide but I never tell a lie! So you  
  
know I mean it when I say I'm sorry right?"  
  
A sly smile spread across Tensei's face and she turned  
  
around so she wasn't facing Duo. "I don't know Duo.  
  
You really may have gone to far this time…."  
  
The boy's, Duo's eyes widened faintly. "Hey, I was  
  
just joking Tensei! Come on, forgive you're old pal  
  
Duo ne?" He rested a hand on Tensei's shoulder;  
  
slightly worried that he had really offended her now.  
  
Tensei bit down on her tongue, in a desperate attempt  
  
to stifle her laughter. "Well, I don't know Duo…why  
  
exactly should I forgive you?"  
  
"Well, I'm you're comrade, your friend, your  
  
incredibly hot ally…" He trailed off at Tensei's  
  
raised eyebrow and laughed nervously. "Well, ano,  
  
I'm….ano. It's Christmas?"  
  
Helpless laughter broke out as Tensei wrapped her arms  
  
around Duo in a gently hug, her body shaking with  
  
laughter. "all right then, all is forgiven!" Winking,  
  
she stepped back from Duo and vanished into the crowds  
  
once again.  
  
"Hey!" Duo called out, his eyes widening. "You mean to  
  
tell me that this was all a joke!"  
  
She giggled softly and shook her head. 'Poor Duo.' She  
  
thought quietly. 'He really never does learn does he?'  
  
A cool hand was placed on her shoulder and her eyes  
  
flew open!  
  
"Ahhh!" Spinning around quickly, she moved herself  
  
into a clumsy fighting stance. "Don't try anything!  
  
I..I know kung fu!" It wasn't entirely a lie. She had  
  
learned some defense in the martial arts during the  
  
war….even if she had never really caught on. She had  
  
mostly excelled in technologies but her attacker  
  
didn't have to know that!  
  
A soft chuckle reached her ears and her eyebrows  
  
knotted into a frown as she realized who it was.  
  
"Trowa! What do you think you're doing!?"  
  
The unibanged pilot just smiled faintly, his one  
  
visible green eyes shining in the lighting of the  
  
party. "Gomen nasi Tensei. Hiiro and I were just  
  
looking for Duo and Wufei, have you seen them?"  
  
"So, of course the only convenient way to get my  
  
attention was to give me a heart attack ne?" She  
  
murmured sarcastically,, before sighing softly. "Well,  
  
Duo's back there somewhere and, Wufei's probably with  
  
Musha knowing those two and…wait a minute. Hiiro and  
  
I?"  
  
A monotone voice suddenly spoke through the music from  
  
directly behind her. "Hai."  
  
For the second time that day, Tensei jumped about a  
  
mile high. "HIIRO!!! What's the big idea with you two  
  
and giving me heart attacks!" She demanded, anger and  
  
embarrassment at being caught at the same trick twice,  
  
making her cheeks flush. She was a gundam pilot, and  
  
they'd pulled the same trick on her more than once!  
  
Hiiros face remained impassive, but Trowa smiled  
  
faintly again. "Arigato for the information  
  
Tensei-san." Turning around, both him and Hiiro  
  
disappeared into the party.  
  
She snickered softly and shook her head. Before  
  
shouting in the direction that the pair had gone off  
  
in "Well, Trowa, you seem to be getting more social  
  
demo, I guess Relena still needs to work on Hiiro a  
  
little longer huh?" Turning around quickly, she dashed  
  
towards the balcony and shut the door just in time to  
  
hear a very faint and echoing Omae wa kourso.  
  
She snickered softly. "When will you learn you guys?  
  
I'm the best of the best, no one can beat me!" Unable  
  
to resist, she did a quick little victory sign, before  
  
walking towards the edge of the balcony, and looking  
  
out into the soft darkness of the night.  
  
Tensei breathed deeply, almost as if trying to stop  
  
time and stay this way forever. "It's so beautiful out  
  
here…"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you.." A soft voice whispered  
  
from behind her.  
  
Her eyes flew open with surprise and she whirled  
  
around quickly, only to be met with a bouquet of a  
  
dozen or so red roses.  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Quartre!" Tensei whined, tugging uselessly at the  
  
itchy blindfold that had been tied gently around her  
  
eyes. "Me and the blindfold had enough encounters  
  
during my Preventer training, why do I have to be  
  
wearing this again!!"  
  
A soft chuckle reached her ears and Tensei felt a  
  
brief warm feeling that surrounded her, upon the  
  
realization that she'd made him laugh. "We'll be there  
  
soon Tensei-chan, I promise. Onegai, just wait a  
  
little longer."  
  
She sighed exasperated. She could almost picture his  
  
blue eyes pleading with her. "I can't even resist your  
  
eyes when I can't see them! Fine…but only because it's  
  
so close to Christmas." It was a lie really, she would  
  
have followed Quartre anywhere, no matter what the  
  
day, and although he would never openly admit it, she  
  
knew he would do the same for her. Love made people do  
  
strange things.  
  
'Strange and wonderful things.' She added silently.  
  
They walked for a few more minutes and a few odd  
  
sounds and sensations reached her ears, a soft  
  
breeze, a door opening and then shutting, soft music  
  
and, vanilla?  
  
"Quartre…what? What's going on?"  
  
Suddenly, the blindfold was removed from her eyes, and  
  
nothing, no one could have prepared Tensei for the  
  
sight that greeted her.  
  
She brought a hand to her lips as she stared wide-eyed  
  
at the room before her. Candles, hundreds of candles  
  
burned throughout the darkened room. Giving off the  
  
scent of vanilla. Soft music played throughout the  
  
room as well, surrounding Tensei within it's magic.  
  
"Kami, Quartre, it's beautiful! I don't know what to  
  
say and-"  
  
"Shhh" He silenced her by placing a finger on her  
  
lips. His eyes almost glowed with happiness, joy and  
  
uncertainty? Fear? "Then don't say anything…" He  
  
pointed upwards and Tensei's eyes followed the motion  
  
and looked up.  
  
Dozens of missile toe were hanging from every section  
  
of the ceiling.  
  
FLASH  
  
"Tensei?"  
  
"Hmm?" Slowly her eyes opened from her half awake  
  
state and she mock glared at Quartre. "What's the big  
  
idea with waking me up?"  
  
He smiled a shaky smile, and not for the first time  
  
that night, Tensei found herself wondering why he was  
  
so nervous.  
  
"Gomen nasi, I just wanted to give you you're gift. I  
  
know that it's only November… Demo, if you don't want  
  
it" He trailed off.  
  
Instantly she was awake. "Iie! I want it! I didn't  
  
mean it Quartre! Gomen!"  
  
He laughed again and stood up from the couch, walking  
  
away from Tensei and trying to ignore how cold he felt  
  
now, without her by his side. "all right then…."  
  
Reaching behind the couch, he pulled out a huge box.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Quartre, it's huge!"  
  
"Open it."  
  
She giggled. "all right!" She kneeled next to the box  
  
and quickly opened it to reveal, another package?  
  
"Nani?" She questioned, looking up at Quartre who was  
  
now kneeling in front of her.  
  
He just nodded towards the box, signaling for her to  
  
continue unwrapping. The nervousness returning to his  
  
eyes.  
  
'This is…..different. She thought faintly, before  
  
continuing to unwrap, only to revel another package,  
  
and another, and another. It continued like that,  
  
until she reached a package that was no bigger than  
  
her fist.  
  
"AHHA! This has to be it!" Quartre didn't have a  
  
chance to reply as she tore open the final package to  
  
revel, nothing at all!  
  
'What? How can this be?' the thought came to her  
  
amidst all of her confusion. 'All of those packages,  
  
but there was nothing?'  
  
"Tenshi."  
  
Quartre's voice snapped her out of her inner thoughts  
  
and she looked into his eyes. Shocked into silence was  
  
the only way to describe how Tensei reacted, upon  
  
seeing all of the emotions swimming within his eyes.  
  
Fear, confusion, uncertainty and, love.  
  
She felt her face warm as she realized what he'd  
  
called her; he'd never called her that before, Tenshi.  
  
"Tenshi." He repeated Quietly, before continuing,  
  
seeming to gather his courage. "I never thought I  
  
would fall in love with someone, let alone a angel.  
  
You've touched my heart and my soul with one glance  
  
capturing them. You are my life, my heart and my soul  
  
and I knew from the first day that I saw you, the day  
  
that a Tenshi came down and claimed my heart and my  
  
soul. I know I don't deserve you Tenshi demo, I'm  
  
selfish. I want you only for myself and I don't' want  
  
anyone to take you from me. Tenshi…." Reaching into  
  
his pocket, he pulled out a small box, and then opened  
  
it. "Will you Merry me and be forever mine, my  
  
Tenshi?"  
  
She stared at him breathless, she couldn't move, she  
  
couldn't speak, it was as if all streams of thought  
  
had left her mind, leaving her with only her emotions.  
  
And her emotions were giving her a very clear answer.  
  
It is said that soul mates share a special bond, which  
  
is unbreakable. And maybe that's how, Quartre was able  
  
to discover the answer merely by looking into Tensei's  
  
eyes. Slipping the ring on her finger, he took her  
  
within his arms and then spun her around above his  
  
head, laughing out in joy. "Arigato Tenshi!" He  
  
stopped spinning her and allowed her to fall into his  
  
arms. "Arigato…Ai shiteru. I promise, I'll spend the  
  
rest of my life proving to you that you just made, the  
  
right choice….I love you, forever and a day. Ai  
  
shiteru Tensei, my Tenshi."  
  
Tensei didn't even have a chance to respond, as  
  
Quartre leaned forward and captured her lips in a  
  
passionate kiss.  
  
'Is this suppose to feel…this magical?' She thought,  
  
before she lost herself in the pure bliss of the kiss.  
  
***  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
Nooone's gonna make me hurt again  
  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin  
  
everynight)  
  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna  
  
cry)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind  
  
***  
  
She groaned softly as her eyes fluttered open.  
  
'No…I don't want to wake up, I don't want to face  
  
reality….Quartre.'  
  
Rolling over, she glared at the glowing digits of her  
  
clock. Four am in the morning!? She hadn't even woken  
  
up this early during her training for the war!  
  
"Nande kuso woke me up?" Her eyes wandered over the  
  
room, and then finally rested upon a book, that must  
  
have fallen off of her shelf.  
  
'Ah ha! So that's the culprit!' She concluded with  
  
satisfaction, before standing up and walking over to  
  
the book.  
  
"Nani?" Bending down, she picked up the book and  
  
looked hard at the title, her eyebrows knotting  
  
together in a frown. She'd never seen this book before  
  
in her life! Her fingertips lightly ran over the hard  
  
leather bound cover of the object, to the strong  
  
binding and then to the latch that was found at the  
  
side, holding the book closed.  
  
'It's a journal.' The logical part of her mind  
  
informed her quietly.  
  
As if acting on it's own accord, Tensei's hand gently  
  
pulled back the cover and to the first page, to only  
  
be met with nothing but blank whiteness.  
  
"Damnit!" She slammed the book back down onto the  
  
shelf with a slam. Undesirable fury swept through her  
  
soul. Why was she so angry, she didn't exactly expect  
  
the journal to have writing on the pages, did she.  
  
"Whatever it is, it doesn't matter anymore. What use  
  
could I possibly have for a journal, I'm already  
  
dead!"  
  
In her furious state, she didn't even stop to consider  
  
how the journal had gotten into her house, or who had  
  
left it there, or what it's purpose was. All she could  
  
think about now, was being able to fall back into  
  
subconscious, where her dreams were waiting for her.  
  
Slamming the door to the bathroom open, her hands went  
  
out of sheer reflex towards the sleeping pills. She  
  
longed to feel the familiar feeling of the plastic  
  
within her grasp. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut  
  
as she continued to search, knowing that soon she  
  
would be able to return to her dreams.  
  
Her hands met with nothing but air.  
  
"Nani?" She murmured quietly,opening her eyes. A empty  
  
countertop greeted her gaze. Where were the pills!  
  
Maybe she'd knocked them over last night.  
  
'Okay, don't panic...theyè're here, they've got to be  
  
here.'  
  
Her hands continued to search, but they were gone.  
  
Just, gone.  
  
"Damnit! Where are they..I know I left them here and-"  
  
And strong hand reached out and grasped Tensei's  
  
wrist, refusing to let go.  
  
"Nani kuso! What the -oof!" Suddenly, she was roughly  
  
shoved into the wall, her hand pinned pinned above her  
  
head and her eyes locking with furious violet.  
  
"DAMNIT MUSHA!" She snarled out. "Don't you ever knock  
  
anymore!"  
  
Musha didn't say anything, her entire body was shaking  
  
with fury, her eyes wild and her golden hair tangled  
  
around her face. She looked like she'd gone crazy.  
  
"I...don't believe...you...." Almost as if disgusted,  
  
she let go of Tensei's wrist and stepped back, but she  
  
didn't lower her hand and for a brief moment, Tensei  
  
wondered if her friend was going to strike her.  
  
'Why is she so angry.....' Her eyes flickered over to  
  
her friends clenched fist and then, she discovered  
  
just what, or rather who, Musha was furious with.  
  
Clenched in Musha's left hand, was Tensei's bottle of  
  
sleeping pills.  
  
"Breaking and entering Musha." Her dead eyes wandered  
  
upward and once again, locked with Musha's. "I see you  
  
found my pills."  
  
"What in the seven Hells do you think you're doing  
  
Tensei! SLEEPING PILLS!" Musha raised her hand and  
  
held the sleeping pills directly in Tensei's face, her  
  
voice shaking.  
  
'She's not angry.' The logical part of Tensei's mind  
  
concluded. 'She's scared....'  
  
Whether she had realized it or not, Musha had begun  
  
pacing the length of the bathroom, a habit she had  
  
picked up whenever she was worried about Tensei. "You  
  
fought in the war, fought against me, fought against  
  
Akki and Master O, so what are you doing now, taking  
  
sleeping pills! Are you CRAZY! Iie, let me rephrase  
  
that, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MI-"  
  
"Be quiet Musha! Just be...quiet." Tensei glared at  
  
her friends stunnded expression, and then continued in  
  
a low furious voice. "Do you have any idea what it's  
  
like, to loose half of your soul. Half of your heart,  
  
have of your life! He was my life Musha, MY LIFE! I  
  
have no reason to live anymore! Can't you understand!"  
  
"Listen to me Tensei." Musha didn't move, only crossed  
  
her arms over her chest, her eyes both furious and  
  
terrified at the same time. "You need to listen to me.  
  
You have every right to be alive and every reason to  
  
survive. You...you saved thousands of lives during the  
  
war, you mean something to people. Don't you think  
  
that if you did something stupid like taking your own  
  
life, that those people would feel grief! Quartre  
  
wouldn't want you to go on like-"  
  
"Save me the lecture Musha." Tensei leaned heavily on  
  
the counter, suddenly exhausted. It was strange, her  
  
entire body almost felt numb. "I don't have the energy  
  
to deal with this. Onegai, if you're my  
  
friend...you'll just, stop."  
  
Even her voice sounded far away now. What was  
  
happening to her!  
  
Tenshi.....  
  
'Nani!' thought Tensei quietly, her now heavy eyelids  
  
snapping open. 'Quartre!'  
  
"TENSEI!" Musha managed to catch Tensei just as her  
  
legs gave out, the bottle of sleeping pills crashing  
  
forgotten to the floor. The sound of plastic hitting  
  
tile rang throughout Tensei's head, ricocheting off of  
  
the corners of her mind.  
  
Tenshi.....  
  
"I guess...that I don't need anymore sleeping pills."  
  
She murmured quietly.  
  
Musha's eyes widened with fear and she began to shake  
  
Tensei's limp form. "DAMNIT! Tensei! Don't do this to  
  
me! This isn't funny....Tensei.....come on, get up.  
  
GET UP!"  
  
She felt her eyes flutter closed, exhaustion finally  
  
winning out, over both her body and her soul.  
  
Tenshi.....  
  
'Quartre! I'm coming! Don't leave me again!'  
  
White light exploded behind her closed eyelids.  
  
"TENSEI!"  
  
Uh, it feel so good  
  
When you let go  
  
Avoid these drama in your life  
  
Now you're free from all the pain  
  
Free from all the game  
  
Free from all the stress  
  
So bye your happiness  
  
I don't know  
  
Only God knows where the story is  
  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
  
It's up to us to choose  
  
Whatever we win or loose  
  
And I choose to win  
  
***  
  
"Tenshi..."  
  
She felt so warm and so safe. A small smile curved  
  
into Tensei's lips and she didn't move. Why should  
  
she? She was tired, why should she wake up. There was  
  
nothing to worry about here, she was perfectly safe  
  
and happy. There was no reason for her to wake up.  
  
"Tenshi..onegai wake up." A soft sensation, so  
  
familiar and yet so utterly foreign, suddenly rested  
  
on her lips for a heartbeat, and then it was gone. To  
  
be replaced by the voice.  
  
"Wake up...."  
  
She frowned faintly. "Why? I don't want to." She  
  
realized that it sounded like she was whining, but she  
  
didn't care.  
  
The voice chuckled now, and she felt some hair gently  
  
swept out of her face to be tucked behind her ear.  
  
"Hai demo...it's been so long, since I've been able to  
  
see your beautiful eyes Tenshi..onegai let me see them  
  
again."  
  
Suddenly, it all clicked and she remembered  
  
everything. The dreams, the sleeping medicine, Musha  
  
shouting at her, the newspaper, the light and....  
  
'Quartre's voice! '  
  
Her eyes snapped open. "Quartre!" She snapped her eyes  
  
shut again almost instantly, seeing spots dance behind  
  
her closed eyelids. "Itai! Someone turn off the  
  
lights!"  
  
"Gomen..." The voice sounded apologetic. "I forgot...I  
  
was so happy to be able to see you again, and for you  
  
to be able to see me..I forgot Tenshi..." She felt  
  
someone's forehead rest against her own and arms wrap  
  
around her waist, holding her close. "Try again."  
  
"Demo..." She almost whimpered, the light had been so  
  
bright! And it hurt! "Demo..."  
  
"You'll just have to trust me Tenshi...onegai trust  
  
me....I need for you to be able to see me..."  
  
Slowly and tentatively, Tensei opened her eyes, and  
  
gasped as soon as she did so. Staring right at her,  
  
was her other half, her love, her life, her soul mate.  
  
Standing before her was the man known as Quartre  
  
Rebaba Winner.  
  
"Quartre!" She cried, wrapping her arms around his  
  
neck in a desperate hug, both crying and laughing at  
  
the same time as joy overcame her senses. "Quartre!  
  
You're here! You're really here!!!"  
  
He smiled and laughed, before grabbing her and  
  
spinning her around above his head, laughing. "Tenshi!  
  
Hai! "  
  
She laughed as well, throwing her arms out like wings,  
  
as if she was flying as he spun her around. She didn't  
  
know how it was possible, but she utterly did not  
  
care. Quartre was here, holding her in his arms just  
  
like he was always meant to!  
  
"Quartre! I don't believe this! How is it that you're  
  
alive! How..." she trailed off, for it was at that  
  
moment, that she saw the two large white wings jutting  
  
out from his shoulder blades. "Q-quartre...what...you  
  
have, wings..."  
  
He gently set her down and wrapped his arms around her  
  
again, his eyes saying it all.  
  
'Oh Gods...' thought Tensei in shock. 'He's not  
  
alive.....and neither am I!' She voiced this out  
  
loud.  
  
"Gomen ne Tenshi....demo, I had to see you again..one  
  
last time. Gomen, forgive me..." he kissed her softly  
  
on the lips again and looked into her eyes. "Even if  
  
it wasn't on Earth..."  
  
"Y-you mean that I'm....in heaven..." Emotions slammed  
  
throughout her body quickly and violently. Fear,  
  
shock, uncertainty, but also relief, and...joy.  
  
Incredible joy at being able to see Quartre again, her  
  
soul mate, and being able to be held within his arms.  
  
With a great cry of happiness, she wrapped her arms  
  
tightly around his neck and just held onto him.  
  
Forgetting about everything else in the world except  
  
for the fact that she was with Quartre! Nothing else  
  
mattered but that!  
  
"It doesn't matter Quartre! All that matters is that  
  
we're together." She sighed softly. "Together...."  
  
Oh Gods, he didn't want to tell her what he had to  
  
tell her next. He just wanted to hold her, and kiss  
  
her and tell her that everything would be all right.  
  
But....it wasn't fair, it was so cruel that he had to  
  
do this.  
  
"Quartre?" Her eyes shimmered with confusion. "What's  
  
wrong..."  
  
He took a deep, shuttering breath. As if trying to  
  
find the correct words to use, but unable to find  
  
them. "You have to go back."  
  
Her eyes widened with fear as his words sank in. Iie!  
  
She wouldn'T believe it. "Quartre....i can't go back.  
  
Not after I've just found you again...Quartre...."  
  
"Tenshi..." Tears were filling his own eyes now and he  
  
held her closer to him, as if afraid of loosing her  
  
himself.  
  
'If he's so scared of loosing me.' She thought  
  
frantically. 'Then why is he telling me to go back!?'  
  
"You have to go back Tenshi...you can't stay here, not  
  
yet. Not now....you have to listen to me.  
  
"IIE!" She pulled back slightly, not caring if the  
  
light burned her eyes, or how her soul cried out for  
  
the warmth that she' d just pulled away from. He  
  
wanted her to leave him???! Just after she'd found him  
  
again!? "How can you say that Quartre! I could never  
  
leave you again! Nothing is the same, everything is so  
  
dark and harsh without you. Nothing matters without  
  
you! Quartre.." her voice broke down into muffled sobs  
  
and tears fell with a renewed strength down her  
  
cheeks. "Quartre, i can't...i just can't, live  
  
without....you."  
  
He pulled her closer to him and kissed away her tears,  
  
one by one, before just holding her close to him,  
  
wrapping his wings around her protectively. As if to  
  
sheild her from the pain and from the suffering that  
  
she was experiencing. "I wish I could be selfish  
  
Tenshi. Kami, I wish it so much that it hurts. I ache  
  
to be able to hold you here, and keep you here in my  
  
arms forever....for all eternity, just like I  
  
promised."  
  
"Then why don't you?" She whispered quietly, the tears  
  
never ceasing in their flow from her eyes. "Neither of  
  
us want to leave each other, so why bother?"  
  
He sighed softly, but didn't move from his spot, he  
  
didn't let go of her. "I would never forgive myself,  
  
if I took you away from the Earth before it was your  
  
time." He pulled away and looked directly into her  
  
eyes. "I can't Tenshi...I can't do that to you."  
  
She slowly shook her head. "Quartre, I don'T think, I  
  
can go back. Not without you, I don't have a reason to  
  
live...."  
  
"Tenshi...would you so readily abandon all of your  
  
dreams? What about all of the people that you're going  
  
to have to help in the future..., Musha and Wufei,  
  
would you leave them? Just for our happiness? Just for  
  
our own selfish wish?"  
  
Tears continued to fall from her eyes, and she bowed  
  
her head, her body shaking with silent sobs. "What  
  
about us, what about what we want, and what we wish  
  
for?"  
  
He gently tilted her face up to meet his, his lips  
  
inches away from her own. "I'll always be watching  
  
over you Tenshi, always. Go back! Live your life  
  
Tenshi! Don't be sad anymore onegai! I will always be  
  
with you, and I promise that one day we will see each  
  
other again, and take back all that was lost to us."  
  
"Hai..." she uttered softly, the tears finally  
  
stopping their merciless flow, she had no more left to  
  
shed. "Hai, we'll see each other again one  
  
day...Quartre...."  
  
He nodded and finally captured her lips with his own  
  
in a passionate embrace, holding her tightly to him as  
  
he deepened it. He didn't want to ever let go, but he  
  
knew, no matter how hard he tried to resist it, that  
  
he would have to. He couldn't keep her here, he  
  
couldn't be selfish....  
  
He felt her own slender arms wrap around his neck as  
  
she began to return the kiss and all conscious thought  
  
was lost as he lost himself within his emotions,  
  
kissing her with all of the feeling and passion that  
  
he could, for he didn't know when he'd be able to do  
  
it again. His hands gently began to massage her back  
  
and he just held her their, nothing else mattered  
  
anymore, nothing but him and Tensei, there was nothing  
  
else in existence but them.  
  
'Tenshi...I'll always be with you....'  
  
She pulled back as she felt herself suddenly grow  
  
sleepy, noticing the tears fall from his eyes now.  
  
"Wait for me Quartre...." She gently reached forward  
  
and brushed away his tears with her fingertips, before  
  
exhaustion took over and her eyes fluttered shut  
  
again.  
  
"Hai Tenshi, Ai shiteru...for eternity and beyond...I  
  
love you with all of my heart and my soul..."  
  
A blinding white light exploded behind her eyelids.  
  
********  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
  
No more, no more, No more, no more  
  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every  
  
night)  
  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
  
No drama, no more in my life  
  
********  
  
Blip.  
  
His eye twitched faintly.  
  
Blip.  
  
He was going to kill that damn machine if it didn't  
  
stop shut up!  
  
Blip.  
  
'Injustice!'  
  
Musha stared at Sally, fear and uncertainty shinning  
  
within her eyes as her body trembled with fear. The  
  
steady blip of the intensive care unit at the hospital  
  
ringing throughout the room. "What's wrong with her?  
  
When is she going to wake up?"  
  
Sally shook her head slowly, her shoulders sagging  
  
slightly as if the weight of the world rested upon  
  
them. She didn't respond.  
  
Wufei glared at Sally, his fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Onna! Tell us what the hell happened to her!"  
  
She refused to make eye contact. "I'm sorry. She  
  
hasn't been eating enough so her body was already  
  
incredibly weak, and after taking so many sleeping  
  
pills, her body just couldn't take it anymore."  
  
Musha began to pace nervously, wringing her hands  
  
together nervously. "So, you're saying that because of  
  
the sleeping pills, she may never-" her voice cracked  
  
and she had to swallow before continuing. "She may  
  
never wake up?"  
  
Wufei growled low in his throat. 'Winner, look what  
  
you've done! How could you have put that onna through  
  
all of this! You dishonorable man! How dare you just  
  
give up like that, and let her suffer as she is  
  
suffering!" His thoughts unwillingly fled back to the  
  
time that he had almost given up, but had remembered  
  
his Megami and had simply refused death.  
  
But it appeared that Quartre hadn't followed his  
  
example.  
  
"It's not just that." Sally whispered softly, drawing  
  
attention from the other to occupants of the room once  
  
again.  
  
"What do you mean, it's not just that!?" Questioned  
  
Musha, fear evident in her eyes.  
  
Sally glanced down at the prone form of Tensei once  
  
again, her eyes showing utter confusion. "Even with  
  
the amount of sleeping pills that she took, she  
  
shouldn'T be in this condition. It's almost as if,  
  
she's somewhere else now, and has lost all hope."  
  
Musha's knees gave out from under her and she  
  
collapsed onto the floor, staring ahead blankly.  
  
"Tensei-chan..."  
  
Suddenly, an almost unbearable rage filled Wufei and  
  
he swiftly walked over to where Tensei lay, glaring  
  
down at her. "Damnit onna! Wake up! You can'T be weak  
  
now and just give up! There are still to many people  
  
here that you mean something to!  
  
"What will happen to Musha if you just give up and die  
  
here! You fought in the war, you saw thousands die,  
  
you did things to assure that others would suffer..."  
  
He growled low in his throat as he recalled several  
  
incidents where Tensei had put herself last, and  
  
everyone else first. "Onna, we're always telling you  
  
to care about yourself and stop worrying about others  
  
so much. Forget what we said, forget about yourself  
  
and think about everyone that you'll be hurting if you  
  
die!"  
  
He couldn't say anymore, without another word he got  
  
up and slowly walked over to the sad, and now also  
  
shocked form of his wife, who was staring up at him  
  
with almost a new light in her eyes. "Wufei....."  
  
Not a word left his lips, he merely sat down and  
  
wrapped his arms around Musha, holding her close to  
  
him.  
  
She buried her head in his shoulder, crying softly.  
  
Her voice only a broken whisper. "Tensei-chan..."  
  
Sally stared, unbelieving at Wufei. She'd expected  
  
someone to try and talk to Tensei, even though she  
  
couldn't hear any of them, but she hadn't expected the  
  
comfort to come from Wufei! She'd expected anyone,  
  
even herself! But Wufei?  
  
Suddenly, a soft groan came from the supposedly  
  
unconscious form on the bed, and Sally whirled around,  
  
to be met with a weak smile upon Tensei's now sleeping  
  
form.  
  
A sob of joy came from the back of the room, where  
  
Musha sat. "She's going to be all right ne?"  
  
Sally could only nod, not even bothering to question  
  
how Musha knew of this, she understood the bond that  
  
the two girls shared.  
  
"Hai, she'll be fine."  
  
*************  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
No more drama, no more drama  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
*************  
  
"I don't understand what happened to you Tensei-chan.  
  
And I'm beginning to get the impression that I never  
  
will."  
  
Tensei smiled, and leaned over the railing over  
  
looking the ocean. A soft breeze blowing by and  
  
sending her hair blowing gently around her form. "Then  
  
perhaps you were never meant to Musha-chan."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Let it go." Wufei glanced down quickly at his wife,  
  
who was resting in his embrace as the two of them also  
  
looked over the ocean. "The onna obviously doesn't  
  
want to explain it, so let her be."  
  
Tensei rolled her eyes. "I don't know if I should be  
  
thanking you Wufei, or be insulted by you."  
  
He just shrugged, returning his attention to the  
  
ocean. "Make what you want of it onna."  
  
Tensei muttered something under her breath. "I  
  
honestly don't know how you put up with him  
  
Musha-chan! The way the two of you are, I'm still  
  
surprised you didn't kill each other long ago."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder as well." Murmured Musha, catching  
  
Tensei's eye a faint smile upon her lips. She was  
  
joking.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened and he stared down at Musha in  
  
near shock. "Nui Shu, nani?"  
  
"Well, you did try to capture me several times during  
  
the war "she responded coyly. "When we stopped  
  
becoming enemies I was under Akki's control, does that  
  
mean we never officially stopped becoming enemies?"  
  
"Nani?!!!  
  
Tensei bit her tongue in a desperate attempt to  
  
swallow her laughter at the look of shock on Wufei's  
  
face.  
  
Musha grinned impishly and kissed Wufei on the cheek,  
  
before stepping back and walking back towards the  
  
street, her body shaking with silent laughter. "Then  
  
again, maybe not."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened faintly, and he straightened up  
  
vastly, as if trying to recover his lost dignity,  
  
before taking off at an almost sprint after Musha.  
  
"ONNA! GET BACK HERE!"  
  
Tensei chuckled softly to herself, before returning  
  
her gaze back to the calm sea before her, that seemed  
  
to stretch to the ends of the Earth.  
  
'They're so happy.' She thought quietly, a smile sad  
  
playing itself upon her lips. 'And they will be happy  
  
forever, something me and Quartre never will have.  
  
Iie, I said that I wouldn't dwell in the past, that I  
  
wouldn't let my grief control me. I love Quartre  
  
enough, to grant him this request.'  
  
She shut her eyes and bowed her head, shedding one  
  
last tear for her soul mate. 'Live your life Tenshi!  
  
Don't be sad anymore onegai! I will always be with  
  
you, and I promise that one day we will see each other  
  
again, and take back all that was lost to us.' That  
  
had been what he'd told her, and whether they were  
  
true or not, she believed his words. Because sometimes  
  
all you could do was believe.  
  
"I promise Quartre, Koibito, I promise. Wait for me."  
  
"Tenshi..." a soft voice murmured.  
  
She froze and her eyes widened. SHe recognized that  
  
voice! She knew it! Demo, it was impossible. THere  
  
was, no way.  
  
But her heart and her soul suggested otherwise, as the  
  
familiar feelings of safety, security and love that  
  
she had been for so long robbed of, came rushing back  
  
to her so quickly and suddenly that it struck her  
  
breathless.  
  
'Iie! Tensei, don'T turn around! You'll only be  
  
setting yourself for a bigger fall when you turn  
  
around and realize that nothings there....' But, her  
  
body seemed to have betrayed her as she slowly turned  
  
around, and was met with the speaker.  
  
And her heart instantly swelled when she did.  
  
Before her stood a young man, perhaps a year older  
  
than her. With blonde hair that was so light it gave  
  
off the impression of being platinum, with blue eyes  
  
that were so deep and joy filled that she found  
  
herself getting lost within them, with hands that were  
  
holding a single bouquet of lilies.  
  
Her eyes widened with disbelief and she found herself  
  
running to him, tears of joy falling from her eyes and  
  
sparkling as they hit the ground.  
  
"QUARTRE!"  
  
*******  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
NO MORE DRAMA  
  
No more drama in my life  
  
*******  
  
In the mysterious journal that had appeared in  
  
Tensei's room, in which l less than three days ago the  
  
pages had been blank and bare, were now filled with a  
  
single statement on the first page. Written in elegant  
  
cursive script, was a single sentence.  
  
December 25, A.C 198.  
  
It was proved that true love holds no boundaries.  
  
*************  
  
So tired, tired of these drama  
  
************  
  
Weird ne? Well, I hope you enjoyed it Tensei-chan,  
  
gomen if it sucks! And I hope that everyone else that  
  
is reading this enjoys it as well! 


End file.
